


Thunderstorm

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [49]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Leia is still getting used to the baby, Luke is an excellent big brother, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Toddler Luke and Leia - Freeform, luke is a brave boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: While Anakin is helping his sister move, Luke, Leia, and six-month-old Julie are at home with Padme. A thunderstorm wakes all three kids just before Anakin calls to make her aware that he was going to be home later than originally planned.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Thunderstorm

Thunder cracked, and lightning lit up the room, causing Leia to sit upright in her bed. “Momma,” she gasped, clutching her puppy and throwing herself over the edge of her bed. Sprinting down the hallway, past Julie’s room, and the bathroom, Leia forced the door to the master bedroom open. 

“Momma! It’s thundering!”

“I know, sweetheart,” Padmé patted Anakin’s side of the bed. “Would you like to come lie in Daddy’s bed?” Leia jumped into the bed, curling herself around Padmé, shaking as another clap of thunder shook the walls. “It’s very scary when the thunder rattles the house, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” Padmé pulled Leia into a hug, patting her back the way she liked. “I want Daddy.” Tears soaked through Padmé’s shirt. 

“I know, pumpkin. He’ll be back tomorrow. He’s helping Auntie ‘Soka move because Aunt Ri got a job out of town.” Lightning flashed, causing shadows to extend in odd shapes, scaring Leia even more. Leia sobbed, and another little head poked around the door frame. 

“Momma, Julie’s cryin’. I think she’s scared,” Luke informed Padmé. He was shaking, obviously spooked as well. “I’m a little bit scared, too.” 

Padmé smiled at her son. “Come here, my brave boy. Want to come sleep next to me and Leia?” Luke didn’t answer. Instead, he scrambled up, lying next to his sister. “Okay, I’m going to check on Julie, then we should try and get back to sleep.” 

Thunder clapped again, and Leia flung herself closer to her brother. “Luke, I want daddy,”

“Me too,” he sighed, still shaking, but refusing to show his fear. “But daddy said I’m the man of the house when he’s gone. I gotta take care of you girls.”

Padmé smiled at her son, laying Julie next to Leia. 

“No! I want to sleep closest to you!” Leia protested. 

“Calm down, I’m just getting a flashlight,” Padmé whispered, disappearing around the corner again. 

Julie cooed and looked at Leia curiously, eyeing her puppy dog. 

“Back off, Buster is my puppy.” 

“Leia, we share our toys,” Padmé chided, putting the flashlight on her nightstand, picking Julie up and crawling to lay between her girls. 

“Not Buster! He’s a special present from Papa from way before Julie,” Leia protested. 

“I know Buster is yours. Julie hasn’t gotten her special gift from Papa and Mimi yet. Perhaps we let her sleep with it tonight?” 

Leia gave her a look that she inherited from Anakin. “In your dreams, Mommy.” Leia flipped on to her belly, tossing one arm over Buster, and laying her head on the other arm facing away from Luke. Another loud clap of thunder made all of them jump. Julie started crying again, and her phone rang, Anakin’s contact picture filling the screen. 

“Momma, it’s daddy!” Luke informed, clambering over Leia. 

“Answer it for me, buddy.” Padmé continued to pat Julie on the back, making shushing noises. 

“Hi, Daddy!” Luke answered, staring at Anakin’s face on the phone screen. 

“Hi, Luke? Why are you up?” Anakin asked, before adding, “What are you doing answering Mommy’s phone?”

“It rainin’,” Leia said, popping her head into the video. “It rainin’ really hard, and I got scared of the thunder, and I runned in to get you, but yous not here.” Anakin nodded, listening to his daughter’s stuttering rant. 

“Yeah! Then Boolie cried and woked me up, and I had to come tell mommy because the thunder is so loud, Daddy! Mommy couldn’t hear Boolie cryin’!” Luke chimed in. 

“That’s crazy! Is mommy busy, or can I talk to her?”

“Dummy cried again, so mommy said we could answer it,” Leia said, shrugging her shoulders, a bored look flashing across her face. 

“Leia!” Padmé scolded, taking the phone from Luke. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Sounds like you’ve had an interesting night,” Anakin joked, a smile cracking across his face. 

“Yeah. Interesting is the polite way of saying it,” Padmé smiled back. “So, how's the move going?” 

“We hit a snag, turns out the rain caused the basement to flood a bit. So, Ben, Owen and I are going to try and help get that sorted.” 

“What? Anakin! Why would you offer that? We have my mom’s thing tomorrow!” 

“I know! But this is my baby sister, and I must help her! Riyo is on the phone with the realtor right now, and they’re trying to figure out who we can call first thing in the morning to get it looked at.” 

“Okay. Keep me updated. Hang on, Leia wants to talk.” She handed the phone over and leaned back to lean against the headboard. 

“Daddy, when you comin’ home?” 

“Soon. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” 

“Why can’t you be home now?” Thunder crashed again, lighting illuminating their faces. 

“Because Auntie ‘Soka and Aunt Ri have water in the basement that needs to be cleaned up and I promised to help her. Are you being good for mommy?”

“Yes.” 

“You just called your sister dumb,” he said, looking at Padmé. “Have you been mean at all?” 

“No,” Leia said, her eyes dropping. The thunder dying down and the rain pattering against the roof. “Will you tell me a story?” 

“Not tonight, baby. I don’t have any good stories. I should have a new one when I get back,” Anakin sighed. “It’s way past bedtime, and Auntie ‘Soka is making all of us go to bed, so I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” 

“Okay,” Leia agreed. “Night-night, Daddy.”

“Good night Princess Leia. I love you. Put your brother on.” 

“Hi, Daddy. I was very brave with the thunder.” 

“That’s good, buddy. I’m about to head to bed and wanted to say goodnight. I want to hear all about it tomorrow when I get home.” 

“Okay! I love you, Daddy,” Luke said, his ears perking up, but his eyes falling closed. 

“Love you, too, sport.” Padmé took the phone back from her son. “How was bedtime? Did Leia cause problems?”

“No, all of them fell asleep while watching a movie.” 

“Oh, good. I’m glad they behaved.”

“Me too,” she sighed, “I miss you. I haven’t fallen asleep yet.” 

Anakin chuckled. “You told me that you’ve become so accustomed to sleeping next to me, you get anxious when I’m not there.” 

“When did I say that?” 

“After Luke and Leia were born,” he yawned, “I should go. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Maybe if you stack Luke and Leia so that Luke is basically standing on Leia’s shoulders, it would be like sleeping next to me,” Anakin yawned again. “Ahsoka is flipping me off. I’ve really got to go now.” 

“Bye, honey. I love you and talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Bye, love you, too.” Anakin hung up, the screen going back to her home screen. A picture of Anakin and Luke walking side by side greeting her, making her smile. Her kids shifted in their sleep, both toddlers taking up positions that Anakin sleeps in. Julie sneezed in her sleep and snuggled closer to her. Drowsiness started settling into her bones. The adrenaline of being startled by the thunder wearing off, the steady breathing of the twins next to her combined with the warmth of the blankets, Julie resting on her chest, and the sound of rain splattering against the windows relaxing her. Padmé fell asleep peacefully. 

The body next to her wasn’t her husband, and it wasn’t the same, but her kids make an excellent substitute. 


End file.
